1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrochemical device and a method of manufacturing an electrochemical device.
2. Related Background Art
As electronic devices have recently been becoming smaller and thinner and attaining a higher output, power supplies for the electronic devices have been demanded to reduce their size and thickness and achieve a higher output.
An example of the power supplies for electronic devices is a film-like battery in which a film-like power generating element including a film-like electrolyte interposed between positive and negative electrode plates is sealed with an outer package arranged on both sides thereof as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-329382. At parts for taking out the positive and negative electrode terminals in the film-like power generating element in this film-like battery, the positive and negative electrode terminals are sealed through film-like sealing members arranged on both sides thereof.